DC-DC converters include active and passive components, including power stage components such as high-side and low-side power transistors, for regulating the voltage of a load such as a processor. Each high-side/low-side power transistor pair forms an output phase of the DC-DC converter which is coupled to the load through a corresponding output inductor. The components of a DC-DC converter, including the power stage components and the output inductors, are attached to a printed circuit board (PCB) together with the load. The PCB has various electrical pathways for electrically interconnecting the DC-DC converter components, including electrically connecting the power stage transistors of the converter to the load. Significant waste heat is expelled by the power stage components and output inductors during operation. Transfer of this heat energy from each power stage and output inductor to the PCB is a critical design consideration.